Talk:Nonny/@comment-4737987-20120802231707
Series 2 - Chapter 3 - Girl of My Dreams At School *Goby: Hi Gil, Hi Molly, Hi Nonny. *Nonny: Hey, Goby. *Gil: Molly, you rock my world.... *Molly: Gilly, you're starting to freak me out. *Gil: Sorry Molly! *Molly: Gil, can i go play fairies with Deema and Oona Now? *Gil: Sure, you can do whatever you want baby. *Molly: Thank you Gil. *Goby: Nonny, who's Deema? *Nonny: She's best friends with Molly. *Bell rings *Nonny: Enough Said! We've got to go to registtion, come on Goby! *Gil: Yeah, before we're late! *(Nonny and Gil swim off leaving goby behind in the Hallway) *Goby: Nonny! Gil!! Where are you? *Bumps into Deema* *Deema: *Drops her Books* I'm so sorry. It's all my faoult! *Goby:No it was my faoult ,*Picks up Deema's Books* i didn't see where i was going. *Deema: Are you sure? *Goby: Yes, It's ll my fault. *Deema: Thank you. Who are you anyway? *Goby: My Names Goby Imani. And you are? *Deema:*Blushes* Deema Wahler, Nice to meet you. *Giggles* *Goby: what class are you in? *Deema: Class 4k *Goby: So am i! *Blushes* *Deema: We better get to class then. *Goby: Yes, we should *Blushes* *(Goby and Deema had a crush on each other since then) *Gil: Goby where were you? *Goby: Well, until i was left behind. I rn into Deema and knocked her precious books over! *Nonny: Did you pick them up for her? *Goby: That's what an Gentleman does! *Nonny: Good, Goby. Well done. *Gil: Did she blush? *Goby: Yes, I thnk she likes me. *Nonny: If she blushes, she obviously does, but do you like her? *Goby: Yes, I hope that we can be more than just friends. *Gil: Girlfriend and Boyfriend? *Nonny: I guess so. *Girls Table *Oona: Deema? Where were you? *Deema: I was at my locker taking out my schoolbooks, then i ran into Goby. *Oona: Who's Goby? *Molly: Him *Points at Goby* *Deema: Isn't he dreamy...... *Oona: You like-like him? *Deema: I think i have crush on him. *Molly: You have a crush on Goby? *Oona: Well Molly, You had a crush on Gil, so why not let Deema have a chance? *Molly: I guess you're right. *Break *Goby: What shall i do? *Nonny: Just go to Deema and tell her how you feel. *Gil: Yeah, She's over there with xxMollyxx *Goby: Come on, let's Go. *Girls Corner *Molly: look here comes, Nonny, Gil and ooo Gobeh!!! *Oona: Why are they here? *Deema: Hi Goby! *Goby: Deema, can i talk to you in private? *Nonny: Can i come? *Gil: I'll be with Molly if you need me. *Goby: Yes, Nonny. *Deema: So what did you want to talk about, Goby? *Goby: Deema, since we first ran into each other in the hallway, i think i've developed a crush on you. *Deema: Same with me, Goby *Goby: Really, Deema, really? *Deema: Yes, Goby. I think we're *Goby and Deema: Made for each other? *Nonny: Wow *Goby: So Deema, will you be my girlfriend? *Deema: Yes, Goby. I will. *Goby: Thank you Deema. *Hugs Deema tight* *Deema: No Problemo Goby. *Girls Corner *Oona: So, deems. What were you and Goby talking about? *Deema: Goby's my boyfriend now. *Molly: You seriously liked him? *Deema: you don't think he's cute? *Oona: I don't but i think Nonny is. *Molly: Nonny?! *Oona: Yes. *Boys Corner *Gil: Hey! Goby! *Goby: What? *Gil: Did you hook up with Deems? *Goby: yes. *Nonny: He's his Boyfriend now. *Gil: That's really cute! *Nonny: Now all there is, is a kiss! *Gil: Deema! *Deema: Yes, Gil? *Gil: Goby wants to ack you something! *Goby: No i don't! *Deema: What is it Goby? *Goby: *Looks at Deema in the eyes* You're Eyes. *Deema: What about th- *Goby: *Kisses Deema's Lips* *Deema: Thank you Goby. *Goby: What have I done? *Bell Rings *Deema: Gotta Go, Goby I love you! *Goby: um....... What did i just do? *Series 2 - Chapter 4 - What Have I Done?!